The present invention is directed toward a riding rotary pressure washer for washing flat surfaces.
The inventor of the present invention has worked in the pressure cleaning industry for the past 30 years. During this period the inventor realized that there was the need for an inexpensive riding rotary pressure washer that could be used to wash residential and commercial business locations.
The inventor is aware of industrial rotary pressure washers used to wash large commercial spaces, yet those rotary pressure washers cannot be used to wash smaller areas; such as sidewalks, corners, and internal structures.
He therefore conceived of a riding rotary pressure washer that could be used to wash the areas mentioned above. One of the reasons the inventor conceived the present invention is that he suffers from physical ailments that make it very difficult for him to use non-rideable rotary pressure washers.
The inventor conceived that if he could modify a riding lawnmower to carry a rotary pressure washer cover underneath its structure that he could provide a riding pressure washer to individuals in his industry.
He realized that he needed to place the cover of the rotary pressure washer between the axels of a vehicle. The placement of the cover would allow him to drive the vehicle effectively around obstacles without having to worry that the cover would contact the obstacles, thereby either damaging the obstacles or the washer.
The benefit of having a riding rotary pressure washer that is the size of a riding lawnmower is that it allows the user to maximize the amount of space washed. For example, if a commercial pressure washer is used to wash a gas station, the area that has to be manually washed is greater that the area that would be washed using the present invention, for his riding rotary pressure washer can effectively get closer to obstacles and is easier to maneuver than a commercial pressure washer such as the CYCLONE LP 4500. Larger riding rotary washers are not suitable for smaller areas because of their turning radius and because of their weight.
The present invention was conceived to allow a user to wash smaller areas in a time efficient manner and to prevent the weight of the washer from cracking the areas washed. The size of the present washer also allows the user to be able to transport the washer in smaller vehicles, such as vans or pickup trucks.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a riding rotary pressure washer that could be used to wash flat surfaces. The riding rotary pressure washer should be easily maneuverable, easily transportable, inexpensive to manufacture, and light weight.